Field
One or more embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus. Thus, when a voltage is applied to an organic layer including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an organic emission layer between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, electrons and holes are recombined in the organic emission layer to emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus due to its various advantages over a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD), such as small weight and thickness, large viewing angle, high response speed, and low power consumption.
In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic light-emitting device is disposed in a display region. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode opposite the pixel electrode, and an emission layer between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. Since the organic light-emitting device may be easily damaged by external factors such as moisture or oxygen, encapsulation is used to prevent the infiltration of external impurities.
Recently, to address concerns regarding the slimness and/or flexibility of an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a thin film encapsulation constituted by a plurality of layers including organic layers and inorganic layers or a plurality of inorganic layers has been used to encapsulate an organic light-emitting device.